


Of Mrs. Blofis and Hot Chocolate

by Puckabrinaluver



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blue Food, Cookies, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Percico - Freeform, oh nico you dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puckabrinaluver/pseuds/Puckabrinaluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Percy would miss Nico. What would you expect? Aphrodite gets a kick out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mrs. Blofis and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> There are no run-on sentences! Shush you...

Sally Jack- Well, Sally Blofis- sat in her small apartment living room one Friday afternoon, all bundled up in her sweater and scarf, sipping some hot chocolate beverage. Percy would be home in about a half-hour (unless he got whisked away to camp, but it was unusual in the winter months) and life was good. 

The house was silent, save for the clock ticking on the kitchen wall, and the occasional shuffling noise from Sally moving around, so she jumped when from the hall came a giant ‘Crash!’ and some cursing. 

She quickly jumped up, shoving her hot chocolate onto the little coffee table in front of her. 

“Who’s there?” She demanded, walking in the direction of the noise. Out from the shadows came a familiar face that made her relax immediately; Nico di Angelo. 

It had been a year since she had seen him last, and she could definitely see that he didn’t eat much anymore, or sleep much by the looks of it. 

“Sorry Mrs. Jackson,” Nico apologized, blushing and rubbing his neck. It must have been raining outside, since he was soaked to the bone. He was always polite. “Didn’t mean to hit that photo on the wall. I put it back,” he offered, and Sally realized that he must have hit that picture of her, Percy, and Paul (her husband) that hung proudly in the hallway. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it dear! Come in, come in! Let’s get you into some warm clothing, you must be freezing!” She fussed, quickly getting rid of the jacket he had on, and grabbing his wet shoes that he gave to her.

“Thank you,” he told her, sounding relieved. It had been forever since someone had cared about his well-being.

“I know, Percy’s got some old clothes I meant to send to the shelters! I’ll be right back!” And with that, Sally ran out of the room. She returned moments later with a couple towels and a change of clothing. The clothes were still big for him, but Sally hoped one day that he would eat better and they would fit.

“Now, go get in the shower. You’ll feel better afterwards.” 

He did as she told, going to the bathroom and stripping, turning the shower on full blast. He had always loved Percy’s mom, since she seemed to care about and want him around. He soaked in the water for a couple minutes, until the cold feeling went away, then hopped out, immediately starting the process of drying off. A few minutes later, he slipped on some blue shorts and a white shirt (not his colors, but it smelt like Percy, so he didn’t really complain). He didn’t bother combing his hair.

He walked out to the main room, and was met by Sally, who had a tray of blue cookies in one hand, and a giant mug filled to the brim with hot cocoa in the other. Nico inhaled the sweet smell of the two as he sat down on the couch and smiled. He loved this.

“How have you been, Nico dear?” She asked, setting the tray down along with his mug. Nico reached over and grabbed the mug, taking a drink of the delicious concoction. 

“I’ve been alright, how have you been?” He questioned. She gave a soft smile. 

“I’ve been okay. Percy’s talked about going down to Hell to drag you out,” she teased, earning a little snicker and a slight blush, which she didn’t miss. “I almost let him.” He gave a sigh, taking another swallow of his cocoa.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I was… Figuring out my powers. Something messed up when I used them, so I had to fix the problem.” She nodded. He had always been a responsible one, from what Percy had said.

“Percy’s going to be home soon.” That time she really noticed the blush. Every time she said her son’s name… Oh. So that’s what’s been up with the Ghost King, eh? He’ll be happy to learn Percy feels the same way…

And it was true. Ever since Nico dropped off the face of the planet, Annabeth had to beg to get some real attention from Percy, and eventually she fell in love with another person… A guy named Steven, if she could remember correctly. When they broke up, sure Percy had cried, but he had also told Sally that he felt relieved, though he didn’t know why. Eventually, Paul went and asked what was up, and Percy had told him about Nico, and ever since then both parents (and probably Poseidon-Heck, probably every God) knew about his feelings for the younger teen.   
Aphrodite probably got a kick out of it. 

Sally started offering Nico a place to rest (At first, the boy had refused, but then he admitted he had nowhere to stay, so Sally goaded him into spending the next few nights), and then she started talking about life. Percy was brought up quite often, and the teen seemed to have practiced not reacting to Sally’s son’s name, since only his little blush gave him away. Sally found it amusing when she pointed it out and he scowled. 

They were both deep into conversation, when the door opened with a loud ‘Click!’. 

“Hi Mom! I’m home!” Percy took off his damp jacket and vaguely recognized the fact that it was raining (sometimes he didn’t notice, since it just rolled right off him anyways), walking into the living room. He took in his surroundings. There sat his mom and Nico, laughing at whatever they were talking about, both clutching at half-empty mugs. Nico, he noted with a strange interest, was wearing his clothes. 

“So, uh, what did I miss?” They both sobered up after a few moments, and Sally was the first to turn to him, Nico deciding to fiddle with a string on his shirt.

“Nico came to stay a few days! Isn’t that fun?” Percy gave a wide grin.

“Definitely! Took your damn time, didn’t you?” Sally tsked. “Language.” 

“Time passes quickly,” Nico shrugged. Percy set his bag down (he had forgotten he even had it in all the excitement) and walked briskly over to the younger teen. Before Nico could even protest, he was caught in a tight hug from the Son of Poseidon. 

“I missed you,” he murmured into Nico’s ear. Nico awkwardly lifted his arm up to pat Percy on the back. 

“I missed you too,” he admitted, and Sally smiled. 

“Well, boys, I should probably get going to pick up Paul. Just because it’s my day off, doesn’t mean it’s his!” She grabbed the keys on the coffee table, a coat off the hanger, and left. Percy let go of the quickly reddening teen and smiled down at him. 

“I missed you,” he repeated, sitting down next to the Son of Hades.

“You said that,” pointed out the other boy, shifting so he was farther away from the first. Percy scooted closer.

“Well, I meant it. It was a year and three months since I’ve seen you last.” He frowned. “You could have been dead for all I knew.” Nico scooted a little farther away.

“I had some… Things to work out…” Percy still insisted on being as close as physically possible to the short teen, so Nico stopped moving and just let him be. 

“Did you? Work them out, I mean.” Nico nodded, his cheeks quickly turning an embarrassing colour. When did Percy’s face get that close to his own? “That’s good,” Percy whispered, his eyes staring down towards Nico’s lips. 

“Yeah…” Nico breathed back, trying not to break the trance the first seemed to be in. Then Percy’s lips were on his. Normally, if one got his first kiss stolen without a heads-up first, their eyes   
would widen and they’d stiffen up. Nico, on the other hand, shut his eyes tightly and played the game with Percy, his chapped lips moving against Percy’s smooth ones. It was a messy, poorly thought-out quick kiss, but it was the best either of the boys ever had. 

Percy moved back from Nico, but not far, his breath still mingling with the shorter teen’s. Nico’s eyes slowly opened, looking up into the mesmerizing green ones, the color of the deepest part of the sea. Percy stared back into his dark ones. 

“Woah,” Nico muttered.

“Yeah,” Percy agreed, in the same undertone. They looked at each other for a little bit, then their lips met again, this time more leisurely, exploring each other’s mouths slowly and savoring every noise, taste, and feel.

Eventually, Nico ended up with his back against the couch and Percy on top of him. Not that he was complaining. Slowly, they stopped seriously kissing, just a peck here or there, and Nico’s breathing slowed, followed by Percy, and they were asleep, curled up and nuzzling into each other. 

And that’s how Sally and Paul found them.


End file.
